Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba's Duelist Kingdom Duel
* 23: * 24: }} Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on a similar duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Prior Events After Seto Kaiba finds his brother Mokuba Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus interrupts the reunion and uses the power of his Millenium Eye to seal Mokuba's soul into a card. He then offers Kaiba 5 star chips and an ultimatum: If he can beat Yugi in a duel he will be allowed to duel Pegasus, then if he wins that duel he will return Mokuba's soul to his body. With no choice, Kaiba agrees to the terms. Outside, Yugi Muto and his friends not only get out of the cave, they discover that they arrived at Pegasus' Castle. Tea thinks about how there could be two Yugi's and thinks back to when she not only met Yugi, but how his alter-ego saved her life. As soon as they are about to walk up the stairs, they see Kaiba at the top, who declares he wants a rematch with Yugi. Reluctantly he accepts. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi Vs. Seto Kaiba Turn 1: Seto Kaiba Kaiba Draws. He Normal Summons in Attack Position. His hand contains "Battle Ox", "Saggi the Dark Clown", "Ancient Lamp", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi Draws. He Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Curse of Dragon" attacks and destroys "Ryu-Kishin Powered" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1600 LP). Yugi's hand contains "Multiply", "Monster Replace", "Dark Magician", and "The Eye of Truth". Turn 3: Kaiba Kaiba draws in Attack Position. Since a monster was destroyed by battle during the previous turn, "Swordstalker" gains ATK equal to 20% of its original ATK ("Swordstalker": 2000 → 2400/1600). "Swordstalker" attacks "Curse of Dragon", but Yugi activates "Monster Replace" to return "Curse of Dragon" to his hand and Special Summon in Attack Position. Since "Swordstalker's" original attack target has left the field, the attack is negated. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi Draws. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Swordstalker" (Kaiba: 1600 → 1500 LP). Yugi then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Turn 5: Kaiba Kaiba draws in Attack Position. Turn 6: Yami Yugi "Dark Magician" attacks "La Jinn", but Kaiba activates "Ancient Lamp" to redirect the attack to "Curse of Dragon", destroying it instead (Yugi: 2000 → 1500 LP). Turn 7: Kaiba Kaiba draws "De-Spell" and subsequently activates it to destroy Yugi's "Swords of Revealing Light". Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Mystic Box". He then activates "The Eye of Truth" to see Kaiba's hand. Kaiba's hand is shown to contain "De-Spell", "Ancient Lamp", "Saggi the Dark Clown", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yugi then activates "Mystic Box" to destroy "Ancient Lamp". "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "La Jinn" (Kaiba: 1500 → 800 LP). Turn 9: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Crush Card Virus". He then Normal Summons in Defense Position and Sets 1 card. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yugi recalls "Dark Magician" back into his hand. He draws in Attack Position. "Gaia" attacks and destroys "Saggi". Kaiba then activates "Crush Card Virus" to destroy every monster that has 1500 or more ATK on Yugi's side of the field and hand. As a result, "Gaia the Fierce Knight" and "Dark Magician" are destroyed. Every other monster in Yugi's Deck that has 1500 or more ATK is rendered useless. Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba draws a card and passes his turn. Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Summoned Skull", which he cannot use because of "Crush Card Virus". Yugi Normal Summons in Defense Position. Turn 13: Kaiba Kaiba draws his second "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Battle Ox" attacks and destroys "Silver Fang". Kaiba's hand contains "Gift of the Mystical Elf" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Turn 14: Yami Yugi Yugi's hand contains "Mammoth Graveyard", "Multiply" and "Horn of the Unicorn". Yugi draws in Attack Position. He then activates "Horn of the Unicorn" and equips it to "Griffore", increasing its ATK and DEF by 700 ("Griffore": 1200 → 1900/1500 → 2200). "Griffore" attacks and destroys "Battle Ox" (Kaiba: 800 → 600 LP). Turn 15: Kaiba Kaiba draws his third "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba then activates "Gift of the Mystical Elf" to increase his Life Points by 300 for every monster on the field, and there is one (Kaiba: 600 → 900 LP). Kaiba then Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Griffore" (Yugi: 1500 → 400 LP). Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons in Defense Position. Yugi's hand contains "Mammoth Graveyard", "Multiply" and "Polymerization". Turn 17: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse the "Blue-Eyes" on his side of the field with the two "Blue-Eyes" in his hand and Fusion Summon in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks and destroys "Giant Soldier of Stone". Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yugi draws in Defense Position. Yugi then activates "Multiply" to create a wall of "Kuribohs" to protect his Life Points. Turn 19: Kaiba "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks the "Kuriboh" wall, but fails to destroy it. The "Kuriboh" wall regenerates itself. Turn 20: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Living Arrow" and subsequently activates it along with "Polymerization" in order to fuse "Mammoth Graveyard" to "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Since "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is a living monster, it cannot properly fuse with the undead "Mammoth Graveyard", so it loses ATK equal to the ATK of "Mammoth Graveyard" during each of Yugi's End Phases. On Yugi's End Phase, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" loses 1200 ATK ("Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon": 4500 → 3300/3800). Turn 21: Kaiba "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks the "Kuriboh" wall, but fails to destroy it. The "Kuriboh" wall then regenerates itself. Turn 22: Yami Yugi Yugi draws, then passes his turn. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" loses 1200 more ATK ("Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon": 3300 → 2100/3800). Turn 23: Kaiba "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks the "Kuriboh" wall, but fails to destroy it. The "Kuriboh" wall then regenerates itself. Turn 24: Yami Yugi Yugi passes his turn. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" loses 1200 more ATK ("Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon": 2100 → 900/3800). Turn 25: Kaiba Kaiba passes his turn. Turn 26: Yami Yugi Yugi draws in Attack Position. "Celtic Guardian" attacks "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", however it only manages to destroy the middle head since "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" was a fusion of three monsters and each of their heads share the same ATK (Kaiba: 900 → 400 LP). Yugi intends to destroy another head on his next turn to win the Duel. At this point, Kaiba has a hallucination of seeing a younger Mokuba trying to escape the rotting dragon and a younger version of himself trying to save him but failing in doing so. His younger self berates him for saying he failed to save Mokuba. Kaiba snaps out of it and declares an endgame. Turn 27: Kaiba Kaiba moves to the edge of the tower and claims the destruction of his monster might blow him off (in the original, he threatens to jump off) if Yami Yugi attacks. Kaiba draws "Reborn the Monster" and subsequently activates it to revive the middle head of "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" by Special Summoning from his Graveyard in Attack Position. (NOTE: In the Japanese version, Kaiba explains that since the revived monster is fused to the rotting dragon, it can't attack this turn.) Turn 28: Yami Yugi "Celtic Guardian" attacks one of the decayed heads of "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", however Yugi Muto cancels the attack at the last moment, because he is unable to watch Kaiba fall to his death. Turn 29: Kaiba "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yugi: 400 → 0 LP). Seto Kaiba wins. Aftermath Yugi cries after everything that happened and becomes scared of his alter-ego. His friends console him saying that he was the better man. Tea scolds Kaiba for using a cheap tactic like that but Kaiba shrugs it off as he takes the ten star chips, however he was angry because this was not how he wanted to duel Yugi. Errors *In the dub, when Kaiba Summons "Ryu-Kishin Powered", he calls it "Ryu-Kishin". * In the dub version, "Crush Card Virus" was given the green background of Magic Cards. * In the Japanese version, "Mystical Elf" was shown instead of "Gift of the Mystical Elf" in Kaiba's hand. This was fixed in the dub version. * When Kaiba activates "Gift of the Mystical Elf", he calls it "Mystical Elf" in the dub version. In Japanese, its name is Holy Elf's Blessing, and Kaiba does say it right it the Japanese version. * "Battle Ox" has been seen in Kaiba's hand since the previous episode, and is even seen in his hand at the beginning of this episode. However, when Yugi plays "The Eye of Truth" to look at Kaiba's hand, "Battle Ox" is not among the cards shown to him. Instead, Yugi sees "De-Spell", which Kaiba has already used. * In the dubbed version, after Yugi fuses "Mammoth Graveyard" with "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", Yugi says that his card is an Undead-Type monster. The Zombie Type is known as the Undead Type in the original Japanese. Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels